The present invention is a replacement gunstock for various rifle platforms. It should be noted, that while technically not rifles, the invention may be practiced with other long guns, like shot guns, and the term “rifle” should be read to include any type of personal long gun. Replacement stocks are known in the prior art and are usually made for one particular rifle platform, e.g either the M16/AR15, AK-47, FAL or other existing platforms. However, replacement stocks made for one of these platforms are usually not made for another. As such, adapters are occasionally made to convert one type of stock to fit on another. These adapters typically become a weak point on the rifle or create extra length which makes a rifle more cumbersome. The factor causing these drawbacks is simple, a replacement stock is made and then an adapter is made to accommodate platforms other than the one for which it was created. No replacement stock on the market is made with universal use on rifle platforms in mind.
The present invention represents a departure from the prior art in that the gunstock of the present invention is actually designed from the onset as being used on all platforms. As such it is specially structured to interface with an adapter which is likewise structured for enhanced strength and adaptability to a given platform. The resultant gunstock is therefore stronger, has a better interface with the platform and more ergonomically desirable than replacement gunstocks on the market.